The Last Angel
by TheCatholicFanGirl
Summary: Set after the last episode of the 8th series. Castiel finds the last angel and tries to nurse her back to health to save her wings. I'm new to the fandom guys, go easy! Oneshot.


The girl coughed twice and moaned. "Castiel." She whimpered, it was the only name she could think of out of all her brothers and sisters. "Castiel!" She tried louder.

She struggled to sit up. She had a nightmare, was it a nightmare? "Castiel." She whispered and her hands went to her back to feel where her wings were ripped off.

But they weren't.

SPN

Cas was at the base of the Winchesters car kneeling, and truth be told freaking out. But he kept it under wraps as much as he could while Dean held Sam. Sam was shaking, shivering and barely conscious. He heard his name being called and he rocked to his feet and looked around. He felt dizzy looking around so he grabbed a fistful of hair and squeezed.

"OW, Cas! Damn it!" Dean yelled.

"Do you hear that?" Cas asked.

"No, hear what?" Dean asked. "Can you heal Sam?" he demanded.

Cas looked sadly down at the two brothers. "I don't think I can." He frowned.

Dean nodded. "Right we just saw a bunch of angels flying, I guessed…."

But Cas didn't hear him he looked around in worry "There it is again." He muttered and took off into the forest.

"Cas!" Dean yelped after him.

Moments later Dean started to hear the mewling voice that Cas must have been talking about, it scared him and he tightened his grip on Sam. "Cas!"

"I'm right here." Cas said and Dean looked behind him to see that Cas was holding a thin girl. She was shivering and seemed to be bleeding. "She's hurt."

Dean nodded. "Okay," He said and shook Sam "Sammy can you walk?"

Sam muttered a no.

"Let's get into the car and we'll drive." Dean told Cas and pulled up his 'baby' brother.

After a few moments of confusion and settling the two injured persons in the car Dean was able to start the Impala and he sped away.

SPN

Sam was able to limp in and Kevin saw them and stood up from the table. "Guys the sensors they were going crazy and…" he saw Sam shaking.

Dean grumbled and ran down the stairs. "Clear a spot." He said leaving Sam on the terrace waiting for Cas to come in.

"Castiel, it hurts." The girl said softly.

Cas just gripped her tightly and charged down the stairs.

"What's going on?"

"Angels are falling," Sam grunted and limped down the stairs as Dean cleared a spot on the table for the girl to lie.

"She didn't fall." Cas said laying the girl on the table on her side. Kevin got a towel from the kitchen and rolled it up to create a pillow for her. "She still has her wings." He said.

It wasn't until then did they all get a good look at the girl. She was thin, and blonde. She looked young and very pretty, her eyes were squeezed tight and she was curled up in pain.

"Uhhhh…" Dean stuttered. "What do we do?" he asked.

Cas swallowed. "I can't heal her, I don't know where to…"

"Holy Water?" Kevin asked.

"Sam, sit down." Dean ordered and ran off. He was back in a flash as Sam was struggling to find a chair. "Didn't I tell you to sit down?"

"I'm trying!" Sam yelped.

Dean handed Cas the bottle of Holy water. "Can you see her wings?" he asked

Cas looked over to her hunched in pain and he nodded.

Dean ran off and took to Sam's side. "Let's get you to a bed."

"I just sat down!" Sam yelped.

"Now you're getting back up, c'mon I'll help you." Dean offered and practically lifted him from the chair.

SPN

Sam had finally fallen asleep after Dean slipped him a bit of alcohol, and threatened that if he didn't fall asleep he would talk his ear off about how worried Dean was of his little Sammy. Dean walked out into the kitchen to see the girl had at least stopped shivering and Cas sitting right in front of her listening to her talk. Kevin walked up to Dean. "Bed room?" He asked and the kid looked exhausted.

Dean gave him directions and walked to Cas. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked seeing that the girl had fallen asleep.

Cas' mouth tightened. "It's hard to say. The Holy Water seemed to help. Her wings are very badly damaged."

"She's your sister?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded. "Elizabeth." He said softly and reached for her hand that was curled into a fist at this point. He soothed it so that it lay flat and he grasped it. "Dean," He said and looked up to him. "If she survives this… we could win this war."

Dean locked his jaw and nodded and squeezed his shoulder. "Cas, I hate to ask this, but did it hurt?" he asked struggling to keep down a smile.

Cas looked up at him confused. "Did what hurt?"

Dean bit his tongue and tried his hard not to laugh, after all this was a very serious moment. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he said through gritted teeth.

Cas nodded. "The pain and the loss... the feeling of emptiness... it is immeasurable, Dean." He said softly. "I don't wish this pain on my worst enemy." He said sadly.

Dean swallowed and saw how hurt Cas was, but he wasn't sure what to do. He just squeezed the former angel's shoulder tighter.

"How's Sam?" Cas asked.

Dean sighed and shrugged. "He'll live,"

"Are the gates of Hell closed?" Cas asked.

Dean took his hand off of Cas' shoulder and rubbed his forehead. "No, I couldn't let Sam take that risk."

Cas nodded. "You are very instinctual."

Dean clapped once. "Is there anything you need, because I'm going to check on Sam and then hit the hay."

Cas shook his head. "I don't think I can sleep tonight."

Dean was about to agree with him but walked off.

SPN

Dean woke up to the piercing screams of Elizabeth. He jumped up and grabbed the closest weapon and ran out to where Cas was. Sam was just barely getting to his door when Dean shot past him. Dean glanced at the weapon in his hand, a knife, and sprinted to the kitchen where Cas was holding Elizabeth's head whispering soothing words to her. "Cas," Dean grunted.

Cas glanced over to him worried. "It's going to be okay," He promised. "It's going to hurt for a little bit just hold on." He told the girl.

"What's going on?" Sam asked a handgun practically slipping from his fingers.

Elizabeth wailed.

Then Cas opened his mouth and sang a soft lullaby that made Sam faint and Dean sway on his feet. But the effect took longer on Elizabeth, she relaxed into Cas' touch and then finally fell asleep.

"Damn," Dean slurred. "I didn't know you had such a voice on you Cas."

"It's an old lullaby that God used to sing to the Angels when we were younger." Cas said and brushed away some strands of hair from Elizabeth's face. "Do you want to tend to Sam?" he asked.

Dean looked down and saw Sam passed out on the floor the gun just inches away from his fingertips. On habit Dean kicked away the gun and lifted Sam up and dragged him to his bed, he then walked back to Cas. "Is everything going to be alright?" he asked.

Cas didn't say a word, just tightened his jaw and kept his hand on Elizabeth's.

Dean patted Cas' shoulder and walked back to his room.

SPN

Dean woke the third and final time that night to Elizabeth's screams again. He ran out to see Castiel holding her face in his hands again whispering words of comfort and he even tried singing again, but nothing would console her. Castiel sat her up and poured Holy Water down her back and said prayers, but nothing worked.

Sam limped out, eventually Kevin too. The three of them were too stunned to do anything. They saw her wings. They suddenly understood why Cas was so quiet and tense about her wings. Her right wing was broken and twisted upwards the left was burnt to nearly a crisp both of them were matted with blood. She sobbed and screamed.

"Cas," Dean whispered his eyes wide.

Cas glanced over at him and then back at Elizabeth. "It's okay, just breathe through it." He told her and pressed her forehead to his. "It's okay, you will be okay." He promised.

"Castiel." Elizabeth moaned.

"Stay strong." He told her and poured the last bit of Holy Water down her back. It didn't seem to do anything.

"Castiel," Elizabeth panted and shook her head in obvious pain. "It's not going to work…"

Cas started to sing again and Kevin passed out.

Sam ran to get more Holy Water.

Dean just stood there, shocked.

"Please, we need you." Cas whispered to her.

Elizabeth bit her lip as if biting back pain. Sam limped back with the Holy Water and shoved it in Cas' hands. Cas poured it down her back and tried to pour some on the wings.

Elizabeth started to hyperventilate and Cas frantically poured more water down her back. "Castiel… he knows." She whimpered.

Cas visibly swallowed and then a bright light and her wings were gone. Dean felt the last shred of his hope burn with those wings. Defeat hung in Elizabeth's shoulders and she slumped over. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I tried so hard." She promised sobbing. "I'm so sorry Castiel."

"It's okay, you're forgiven." Cas promised and grasped her shoulders. "You're forgiven."


End file.
